


AN AFTERNOON DELIGHT

by Blossom1982



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Married Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom1982/pseuds/Blossom1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: After getting their daughter Brooklyn off to school Liam and Harry have some sexy time alone at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AN AFTERNOON DELIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is my debut story EVER. so please please be gentle with your comments, however i do welcome constructive criticism and feedback on my writing as i want to get better. But as long as your not rude with it that is. I hope you all enjoy reading this story as much as i enjoyed writing it. Please leave me some feedback thanks.

Harry and Liam have been married for 5 years now. It was a rocky start in their union with the constant ignorance and cruelty that have surrounded them as a result of their sexuality. The couple had to deal with hateful ignorant people that would throw things and spit at them as they often walked hand and hand down the streets of London. 

They even was met with the derogatary homophobic term faggot on more then one occasion . Despite of all of this hatred for being who they were as individuals, Harry and Liam love for one another grew stronger each day. They both been through hell and back. Their wedding was a memorable event with a dozen guests celebrating with them their love . Harry and Liam expressed happy tears when they exchanged both rings and vows pledging their undying love for each other the rest of their lives.

When they both decided to become adopted parents for the first time it was the happiest day of their lives. The precious bundle of joy that they christened Brooklyn Denise Payne was the bright side to her parents living nightmare of experiencing the harsh realities of the homophobia they faced. All they had to do was look into her beautiful blue eyes and chubby cheeks and their problems were forgotten for a while. 

Harry and Liam both vowed that they would give their baby girl the love caring and nurturing that she deserved. Most of all they would protect her from a cold world that wasn't so accepting and kind to people like her parents. Now that Brooklyn was 11 years old and almost practically a teen she was going to have to face this world on her own. But luckily with the support and love of her two loving fathers she could get through it.

Liam walked into Brooklyn's bedroom to get her up for the first day of school. He just took a moment to smile fondly at her sleeping form and the cute way that she snored. He could remember how she was just sleep the whole day as an infant. 

But those days were long gone now she was growing up more into a beautiful young lady. 

She just looked so peaceful and angelic with her light brown hair tousled everywhere, because she was known to be a pretty wild sleeper. It was only yesterday that her proud fathers Liam and Harry cradled her in their arms bottle feeding her. Long passed the infant years now she blossomed into a lovely but spunky young woman entering into her early adolescent years. Boy was she going to be quite a handful Liam thought to himself smiling staring at his princess snoring loudly drooling on her pillow. 

Liam didn't want to wake up his darling baby girl out of her peaceful slumber, but he knew that he had too eventually. He reached out and lightly begin to rouse Brooklyn eliciting a yawn from her. She was so anxious about her first day of school that she was unable to fall into a fitful sleep the night before. Instead she spent half of the night watching telly until her eyes gave way to tiredness. 

 

But oh was she going to pay for that lack of rest now.

“Time to wake up for school my love” Liam said cheerily giving his daughter a gentle tap as he draw-ed back the duvet on her bed. He was pretty much aware that he was in for a fight when trying to get her to school. But hey he was her father and wasn't going to allow her stubbornness to get in the way of his goal of getting her ready for school. 

“ Oh NO Daddy leave me alone! I don;t want to go to bloody school today, let me sleep in please” Brooklyn said with a yawn covering up her face with a pillow. Oh God why couldn't she just stay home and sleep all bloody day she thought as she continued to lay there making no attempt to get out of bed. But her daddy Liam wasn't going to stand of it for one bit.

“ Come on sweetheart please don't be difficult now, I know that your tired and everything, but its time to get a move on to school” Liam coaxed Brooklyn kissing her on the cheek. Man this wasn't going to be an easy task for him this morning maybe he should've gotten Harry to do this instead. 

“Why do I have to go to school dad I hate it so bloody much” Brooklyn asked crankly sighing trying to pull the duvet over her. 

After a minute or so of coaxing, bargaining, and some firm prodding from Liam reluctantly Brooklyn stretched and yawned rubbing the crust from her eyes. She walked to the bathroom to take her shower and got dressed walked down stairs where the sweet smell of breakfast evaded her nostrils. 

Harry gave Liam a soft but loving peck on the lips and gave Brooklyn a kiss on the cheek while serving both of them before sitting down at the kitchen table himself. 

Her daddy Harry was a hell of a great cook which is why he was the main chef in the family. Liam tried to cook many times but he just managed to burn things so after a while he just left the cooking to Harry. 

“ So how are my babies doing this morning? I hope someone is ready for the first day of school” Harry said with a smile staring pointedly at Brooklyn. 

“I guess I am fine considering the fact that I have to go to school. The first day of school fun! I hate being the new kid in class its just feel so bloody awkward” Brooklyn said with a half hearted smile rolling her eyes. She always dredged being the new kid in class and having this growing anxiety of not fitting in with the rest of her fellow classmates. 

Although she was bright and intelligent not to mention beautiful with long light brown curly locks that cascaded down her shoulders and gorgeous blue eyes with a killer smile. Brooklyn not only had outer beauty but she had a winning personality to match. She was witty funny and had a kind sensitive heart just like her two dads. Her father Harry and Liam just had to just calm her fears about going to school.

 

“ Oh honey I am sure that you will be just fine. Just be your amazing beautiful self and you will make friends in no time. Harry gave Brooklyn's hand a gentle reassuring squeeze. Harry always knew the right words to say to sooth his daughter's nagging head space even if it was for a short time.

 

“ Yeah your father is right love. Who wouldn't love you your funny bright and gorgeous. You have a face that only a father could love.” Liam said kissing Brooklyn on her cheek and playfully pinching her nose. Of course her father's would say these things because they were suppose to. Brooklyn just cringed at this endearing but cheesy sentiment from her father. She just continued to eat her breakfast silently while her fathers gave her an encouraging smile enjoying morning conversation with each other. While Brooklyn was busy eating her breakfast, she was oblivious to her papa Harry getting up from the table giving Liam a lustful stare while gazing his fingers on his thigh giving it a seductive squeeze. 

After eating her breakfast Brooklyn gave both of her fathers a kiss and Liam drove her to school with a goodbye have a good day at school kiss. 

Returning home from dropping off their daughter to her school. Liam found Harry butt naked on his back on their sofa with his legs spread eagle stroking his cock moaning and breathing heavily to himself with his eyes closed shut. His right hand moving up and down slowly rubbing pre- cum on the shaft of his dick. His other hand is softly caressing his balls. Harry was so horny that he couldn't wait until Liam came back home. Fantasies of Liam fucking him senselessly aroused Harry to no end.

“ AHHH Liam fuck, I am so fucking horny for your cock” Harry moaned loudly stroking himself sweating hard with his face twisted in sheer ecstasy. 

Liam walked over to Harry removing his hand away from his dick giving him a wet passionate kiss. Harry opened his eyes pulling Liam on top of him without breaking contact with each other. Their tongues dancing with each other in a sloppy but sensual french kiss. Harry then shifts positions so that he is on top on Liam. He hungrily begins to assault Liam's collar bone with his tongue and lightly nibbles on his neck giving him love bites. 

Liam moaned deeply enjoying the feeling of Harry's pink lusterous and full lips on his body. Breaking away from Harry he then begins to hastily strips until completely naked. With Liam's engorged dick springing upwards towards his stomach, Harry then beguns to pump and gently squeeze the tip with his dripping precum. 

“ Love please stop don't want to come like this. Harry just fuck me already please” Liam begs breathily grinding his hips with the rhythm of Harry's stroking hand. 

Harry pulled Liam up from the couch giving him one last lustful kiss. His tongue teases the bottom of Liam's lips eliciting guttural groans from both of them. 

Hand in hand him and Liam goes into their bedroom where Harry gets the lube that is inside the nightstand drawer next to the bed. Harry lays Liam down where he continues to gently ,but eagerly begin to kiss, lick, and tease him all over his body. 

Harry then licks his first two fingers wetting them before inserting them into Liam's ass working them in and out preparing him for his cock. With primal lust and need Harry enters Liam grinding his hips with Liam's aggressively hitting his prostate. The sounds of both of their grunts and guttural moans not to mention the trashing of the head board filled the bedroom. 

Harry collapsed on top of Liam giving him a tender kiss after both of them reached their sexual climax. The exhausting but satisfied afterglow of their lovemaking left both of them breathless and speechless for a while. The couple glazed into each other's eyes lovingly their arms and legs entwined together tangled between perspiration and semen soaked sheets. 

Harry softly carded his fingers through Liam's hair staring into his eyes with all the love and devotion that he has. Him and Liam lay side by side savoring the peace and serenity that surrounded them. Making love has not only brought them closer physically but spiritually and emotionally bonded them forever. 

“ WOW that was great baby, we have to make love more often in the afternoon” Liam sighs tracing his fingers gently over Harry's biceps. 

“ I agree sweetheart this kind of afternoon loving is what I would call an afternoon delight” Harry laughs with a cheeky smirk giving Liam a sweet loving peck on the lips. 

“ But I think its time for us to shower and clean up before, I go and pick up our princess from school. Wouldn't want to go to her school smelling like sex now would we love?” Liam says getting up from the bed and going into the bathroom pulling Harry along with him.

The happily married couple stepped into the shower washing each other's body and hair with tender love and care. Harry washed and scrubbed ever inch of Liam's body giving every inch of his body the attention it needed. Liam in turn reciprocated as well making sure that every single bit of cum was cleaned off of Harry's body. After being completely clean from the day's activities they just held each other for a while under the cascading water.

“ I love you Liam you are my life please know that” Harry whispered to Liam lifting his chin to look at him. His love for Liam was deeper then any love that ever was and he wanted him to desperately know it. 

Not only know but believe it and that is what Harry intended to do prove his love and devotion to his husband forever until the day he died. Which Harry hope wasn't going to be for a long time, because he couldn't imagine his life without him.

“ I love you too Harry my love and I am forever yours never forget it” Liam said giving Harry a passionate kiss before they stepped out of the shower.


End file.
